Self Defense
by jaimi-or-jaemi
Summary: Sofia's always liked watching the military pack practice and train together, so she is excited when they invite her to train with them


**WARNING/TAGS:** John Watson, Eric Jefferson (OMC), Sofa Lestrade (OFC), Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Family, Psionic - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Pack Dynamics, Pack Bonding, the Military Pack, Tumblr: sfpac, three word prompt, SFPAC December 2015

 **SFPAC December 3 Word Prompt:** Bare-knuckle, Junior, and Parcel

My story based tumblr: JaimiStoryTeller

* * *

Sofia's POV

While they were at yet another rather routine pack meeting, she finds herself getting bored, wanting something interesting to do or watch. She knows that she should pay more attention to what is being said, but really it has all been fairly routine so far. Instead she is sitting there hoping that the military pack decides that they want to train. One of her favorite parts of pack life is getting to watch them train. Enjoying the way that they work on their own and together doing a variety of things from patterns to sparing to working on fast shifting or hybrid shifting.

Her absolute favorite is when Uncle John and Uncle Sherlock team up and spar bare-knuckled against Uncle Eric. It is one of the most amazing things in the world, particularly since Uncle Sherlock keeps up, a nearly unheard of feat for a regular shifter facing off against an elite, let alone a human! The speed, power, grace, and skill behind every movement are astonishing.

One thing she has noticed that the only ones willing to train with Uncle Eric are Uncle John, Uncle Sherlock, and Elspeth. She doesn't understand that. If she had a chance to spar with him, she'd take it in a heartbeat. She'd lose, sure enough but she would learn, and that is one of the most important things she can think of.

Sighing, she pulls her attention out of her mind and focuses on what is going on around her, apparently one of the wolf couples she doesn't know is expecting a baby, well that's nice. Really, she should try to get to know the rest of the pack. At this point the only people she hasn't met or tried getting to know are the base Watson pack or the Devon pack. She knows the pups from both but that's it and she's not even close with most of them, not being able to form the proper connections.

 _Do you want to join us?_ She hears the cobra she was just thinking about inquire.

Startled, she glances around, shocked because it felt like he was speaking to her from right beside her and he is nowhere in sight.

A low chuckle echoes through her mind as he answers the unspoken question, _I am in the library._

 _Oh,_ she responds, feeling foolish since she knows he has excellent range with his telepathy. _I'd like to but I don't know how to spar, I only know what little self defense Daddy has taught all three of us._

She gets the impression of a smile before he comments, _Greg is probably an excellent teacher, but that is more of the police style fighting. We would teach you more to your build and abilities. Probably with Elspeth or Mouse seeing how they are the closest._

 _What about you?_ She asks curiously, she really does love watching the way he moves.

 _You can try if you would like, but I move differently from a canine as my bone structure is different no matter which form I am in._

 _Oh,_ she mutters in her head, she had sort of noticed that his movement was different but hadn't realized it was because of his heritage and not his training. _Well then, yes please, I would like to train with you and the rest of the military pack._ Aloud she inquires, "Can I practice sparring with the military pack Daddy, Perè?"

Her parents share very loud glance before Daddy answers with a shrug, stating, "If you want to and they don't mind, go ahead."

Beaming, she nods happily before turning her attention to the rest of the meeting, even managing to actually sing along with the quick burst of happy birthday that makes its way around the room. After the pot luck that they have to celebrate the birthdays, she notices that the military pack is slowly leaving the dining area. With another grin at her parents, she hop up and follows them outside to the area where they like to practice together the most.

A bit unsure how to approach or what would be considered polite, she hovers on the edge of the filed they are in, simply watching in fascination. This is the closest she has ever been to a training session.

"Eric said you would like to join us," Uncle John mentions as he stops beside her, smiling at warmly.

She nods, a slight flush covering her skin as she glances between the alpha of the packs and the military pack, "Yes Uncle John," she replies.

Still smiling, his eyes sweep over the various members as he states, "I not really an organized thing, we each practice what we feel we need to improve or keep at the top of our game. Sherlock will not be joining tonight because he has something to discuss with his brother."

Again she nods, watching as he pats her shoulder lightly and moves to join the others.

Her fascination seems to grow as she watches the wolf brothers Trace and Damian spar against each other before turning to practice with the one she knows is some type of great cat but is not sure of his exact breed. Actually, she doesn't know why Hyder hides his species. The multiform jackal Maria trains with the gibbon while the two owls take turns working on diving and sharply pulling up, not an owls strong suit at times she thinks as Yana nearly crashes into the ground. Jace's viper parents Daria and Nathan are practicing with each other, movements she can almost not keep up with. While the multiform cat Elspeth is working on patterns.

She is quite startled when Trace calls out, "Come on junior, I'll show you some of the basic stances."

It takes her a moment to realize he is referring to her, but she cannot stop the huge grin at covers her face. "Thanks!" she just about exclaims as she skips over, coming to stop just before him and listening carefully as he speaks.

For several minutes it is just the two of them, but eventually the other members of the military pack start putting their two cents in as well. Each one debating about what would be best for her. They all have their own opinions and views, some of them agreeing, some of them disagreeing, some using similar but slightly different motions. It is enough to almost make her head spin and she resolves right then to learn all of it. It is not until it starts to get dark that they decide to break for the evening.

Mouse appears beside her for the first time tonight, offering her a wrapped parcel that she accepts.

Biting her lip, she opens it, startled when she sees a bunch of sheets of paper, each covering different stances and motions, all of them covered here tonight by the various shifters as they argued over what was best.

Throwing her arms around the mouse, she hugs the older shifter, startling her according to scent, "Thank you!" she happily exclaims.

"As long as you parents do not mind, you are always welcome here," Jacob tells her with a gentle smile, the rest just nod in agreement and she just beams in happiness.

* * *

Due to real life, I ended up cutting this rather close, but enjoy another look into Sofia Lestrade's life

Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

I write do commissions for those who are interested, the info can be found on my tumblr under Donations and Commissions

I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
